


Keep on goin'

by mukes_lovechild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Nerd Sam, Stoner Dean, Stoner Ruby, Underage Smoking, mention of gabriel - Freeform, nerd cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukes_lovechild/pseuds/mukes_lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Ruby toke all day every day. And Sam and Cas are nerds who attend a different school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tokers

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter story, might be bad. Sorry

Hey, you home?" Ruby yelled as she entered the house.  
"Ya! In my room." Dean yelled back.

*knock*

"Hey man."  
"Sup" Dean yelled in her ear  
"Dude you know I can hear right!? Well I used to, I don't know if I can now."  
"Ya sorry, music is loud."  
"Ya, I can hear that. By the way, could you turn it down a bit?"  
"Sure."

Dean walked over to his speaker that was blaring Led Zeppelin. He only did that because he knew that Sam was upstairs studying for his tests.

"Better?"  
"Ya, thanks."  
"Hey, do you have the joint?"  
"No" Ruby said as she looked down at her feet "But I have a blunt!" She said smiling.  
"Oh, I love you, you know that right?"  
"I love you too." Ruby replied as she pecked Dean on the cheak.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Ya, are we gonna hot-box the Impala?"  
"I guess so."

The two walked into the living room hand in hand.

"Bye Sam!" Dean yelled as they walked to the Impala.

Dean got into the car and reached over the seat to open the door for Ruby.

"Thank you Dean."  
"You ready to smoke?"  
"Ya, light it up."

Dean and Ruby drove around town smoking. This happened every time that they had to take a test or quiz that day at school. Which is exactly what was happening today.

By the time they got to the school, there was smoke pouring out of the Impala. 

*knock*

"Shit" Dean mumbled  
"Winchester, how many times have I told you that you can not smoke on school property!" Yelled Mr.Jones, the principal.  
"Fine, it won't happen again."  
"Your right it won't, because if it does you will both be expelled and I will have no choice but to notify the police."  
"OK, geeze. I got it. "  
"Go to class now."  
"K. See you tomorrow morning Mr.Jones"  
"Bye Winchester."

Dean and Ruby walked to class, late as always.


	2. Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Sam's birthday. And what Cas got him will blow him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just has to wright another chapter today.

*knock* *knock*

"Hold on! I'll be there in a minute." Sam yelled.

Sam ran down the stairsand opened the door. He already knew who it was by the knock so there was no kneed to look through the peep hole.

"Hey Cas!"  
"Hey Sam, where is your uniform?"  
"Ugh, I forgot to put in on. Hang on I will be right back."  
"Hurry up."

Sam darted up the stairs. He rummeged through his drawer looking for his uniform. After he finally found it he hastily put it on. He ran back downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Cas joked.  
"What ever." Sam playfully punched Cas in the shoulder.  
"You ready yet?"  
"Ya let's go."

Cas led Sam out of the house. Sam was stopped by a surprise.

"Did you get me a car!?"  
"Happy Birthday Sam!"  
"Holy shit!"  
"I know right! Its a '68 Chevy Malibu."  
"Does it run?"  
"Yea, do you have your drivers license?"  
"No, let me go get it."

Sam ran as fast as he could to go get his wallet. It was buried in his sock drawer because he never needed it because he didn't need his drivers license and he just put his money in his pocket.

"Hey, you driving?" Cas asked  
"Ya, why not?"

Sam and Cas got in the car and drove off.

"So why did you get me a car?"  
"Well it is your 16th birthday and Gabriel and I wanted to get you a car "  
"Thanks man, and tell Gabe I said thanks."  
"Alright I will."

They drove mostly in silence. Sam turning on some quiet music.

"So how is your brother doing?"  
"He's doing the same as always, he is fine and he and Ruby are happy together." Sam and Cas both sighed at the last part.  
"OK, I was just wondering."  
"I know Cas, I don't know how he doesn't realize you like him. He is just too blind because of Ruby."  
"Ya. And I don't even know why they are together, like you would be way better for her." Cas said  
*sigh*  
"Well I will try to hint at it again after school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> ~love ya  
> mukes_lovechild


	3. The Tears Don't Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Ruby aren't too happy with each other and things get a bit out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I have been on a wrighting spree, I'm sorry. :( lol tho. So this story will probably be done by tomorrow.

"Why are we at my house instead of yours? You know my dad will be pissed if he sees you." Ruby worried.  
"Ya I know that, but listen, I don't think we should continue going out." Dean choked out.  
"What! Why!"  
"Because I think I like someone else."  
"Who?!?!"  
"Cas."  
"Castiel! Really the fucking angle?!"  
"Yes, Ruby please don't make this hard for either of us."  
"Too late for that! If you like an angel then there is a big problem. Going from a demon to an angel like that?! Who does that?!" She says frantically.  
"Please can down. Let's talk about this."  
"CALM DOWN!!! YOU CALM DOWN!"  
"Look, I just don't think this ever would have worded out."  
"Whatever! I'm out'a here."

Ruby slammed the Impala door.

Dean slowly pulled out of her driveway. He was driving 10 miles under the speed limit.

Sam and Cas were pulling into the driveway just as Dean was.

"Hey Dean." The boys said in unison.  
"Hey guys." Dean replied gloomly.  
"What's up man? Why you upset?" Cas said concerned.  
"Nothing man, I just dumped Ruby."  
"Why?" Sam questioned.  
"It just wasn't working out."  
"Oh, man that sucks."  
"Ya, she seemed pissed to. So I'm probably going to get slapped at school on Monday."

 

____________

 

*sniffle* *sniffle*  
'That dick. He will pay for this' Ruby thought.  
*tear*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit harsh but I had to. Hope you like it.
> 
> ~love ya  
> mukes_lovechild


	4. Why Can't We Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tried to talk to Ruby again, he surprisingly got through to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might be confusing, I wrote it right after I woke up.

*thud* *thud* *thud*

"Hang on." Ruby yelled.

She slowly walked to the door.

"Hey Ruby."

Ruby tried to slam the door but a foot jammed it.

"Look, can we please talk about last night?"  
"What is there to talk about? You choose a angel over me. That's all there is."  
"Look, would you rather have a relationship that is not right, or a friendship that is good?"  
"Are you really suggesting that we become friends?!"  
"Yes, please?"  
"Why?"  
"Because you are awesome but I just don't see us together."  
"Really or just so we can still toke?"  
"It's really that, I don't even care about the weed, pleases just, let's be friends?"  
"Ugh. Fine. Do you want to smoke later tho? Cause I have a pound."  
"Sure, but before I do I am going to talk to Cas."  
"Ok. I'll see you later."  
"Bye."

Dean got into the Impala and drove to his house.

"Sam! Is Cas here?" Dean asked frantically.  
"No, but he will be here in about an hour."  
"Good."  
"Why?"  
"Because I am going to tell him how I feel towards him. I am going to tell him that I love him."  
"DEAN! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Sam yelled.  
"What?"  
"Cas has wanted to tell you for so long but you were with Ruby. He was going to tell you last night, but he lost his nerve."  
"Oh my god! Really!" Dean said as he hugged Sam.  
"Yes, here I'll text him and tell him to come here now."  
"No, I don't want him to know anything is going on."  
"OK, I won't text him. Wow I still can't believe you are finally telling him."  
"Ya. Hey, who's car is in the driveway?"  
"Oh! Cas and Gabe got me a car for my birthday!"  
"What! That's awesome bro!"  
"I know right!"

Dean and Sam sat in silence for about 45 minutes.

"I have to go get ready."  
"What! Why didn't you do that a half-hour ago.?!"  
"I don't know! I spaced! I'll be right back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up making this story about 10-15 chapters. It might be done in a few days.
> 
> ~love ya  
> mukes_lovechild


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Cas how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't wait to write this chapter.

Dean ran downstairs at the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey Sam."  
"Hey Cas! DEAN! CAS IS HERE!" Sam yelled to his brother.  
"Why would Dean want to know that I'm here?"  
"No reason."  
"Hey Cas." Dean said shyly. "Sam would you please give us some privacy?"  
"My pleasure." Sam said as he snatched up his keys.

Sam drove around town a couple times before deciding on going to Ruby's.

______

"So why did Sam tell you I was here? And why did you ask him to leave?"  
"Well, I need to tell you something."  
"Yes? What is it Dean?"  
"Its just um... Well.... I think... I..." Dean was stuttering. "I love you Castiel Novak."

Cas was shocked. He couldn't even blink.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have said it."  
"N... No. That's not it. I was just shocked that you feel that way towards me."  
"Of coarse I do. You are the most amazing person I know. I love you Cas."  
"I love you too. Dean."

_______

"Hey Ruby."  
"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?"  
"Dean is confessing his love to Cas, and I didn't know where else to go."  
"OK. Well, wanna smoke?"  
"I've never smoked before."  
"OK, I'm getting you stoned."

Sam followed Ruby to her room where she had a huge bag of marijuana.

'I'm gonna regret this' Sam thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.
> 
> ~love ya  
>  mukes_lovechild


	6. Nerd Tokin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam smokes for the first time.

Sam and Ruby are sitting in her room. Sam is confused on how to take a rip out of a huka.

"Dude, its easy. All you have to do is light the bowl and inhale throug the hose."

Sam inhaled the smoke.

*violent coughing*

"Nice one Sam, your a natural."  
"Thanks, *cough* wow felt like I was going to die."  
"Ya, that happens sometimes. It happens less when you have smoked for a long time."  
"K." *cough*  
"You know, the more you cough, the higher you get."  
"Really? I didn't know that." Sam's voice was raspy.  
"Ya."

Sam and Ruby smoked for a while. Ruby went from having a pound of weed to having half of a pound.

"Let's take a break." Sam suggested.  
"Alright, you smoked a lot for your first time."  
*giggle* *giggle*  
"What, wait. Are you going ham?" Ruby said holding back a laugh.  
"What the *giggle* fuck is *giggle* 'going ham'?"  
"Its where you are laughing uncontrollably about nothing."  
"Then yes" 

*giggle* *quiet laugh* *histarical laugh*

"Lol. Your going ham!" Ruby laughed.

Sam and Ruby continued to laugh uncontrollably for 5 more minutes. Neither could breathe afterwards.

"Hey Ruby?"  
"Ya?"  
"Can I ask you something?" Sam said a little shyly.  
"Sure, ask away."  
"Do you like me?"  
"Wow. That was a bit out of the blue."  
"Ugh, never mind. It was a dumb question."  
"No! I mean yes, about liking you. I do like you. I like you a lot. I just never knew how to tell you."

Sam was shocked by her response to his question. He had expected her to turn him down. 

"Really?"  
"Yes Sam, I think I might even love you."

Sam stepped towards Ruby. Grasping her face between his hands.

"I love you too." Sam replied right before he passionately kissed her.

The two fell to the bed. Quickly stripping the other one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter 
> 
> ~love ya  
>  mukes_lovechild


	7. With A Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is . . . um . . . very . . . graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friend suggested this chapter. It is probably terrible.

Sam had Ruby down to just her bra and panties. He himself was just in his boxers. 

He slowly kissed his way down the back of her neck, biting at her strap. He kissed his way down to her clasp, undoing it with his teeth. 

"Mmmm" Ruby moaned.  
"Shhh, don't want your dad to hear us do you?"  
"Hmm but it feels so good."

Sam lightly dragged his hand down her side, causing her to moan quietly. He looped his thumbs around her panties, pulling them down suddenly.

Ruby turned to face Sam. Slowly kneeling to eye level of his member who was still covered by his boxers. She pulled them down gently. 

"Mmm. Can I suck you off Sammy?" Ruby questioned as she placed a kiss on his 'V'.  
"Hmmm." Was all he could manage.

Ruby kissed the head of Sam's member. Tounging at his slit. She slowly licked along his shaft.

Sam quickly took out her pony tail. She had put it in when they were smoking so that her hair wouldnt catch fire. He clutched onto her it steadying himself. 

Ruby sucked his head, pumping his shaft. Ruby pulled off of him right before taking his whole into her mouth. Bobbing her head quickly. 

"Ugh. I'm . . . so close . . ." Was all he could manage before he shot his payload down Ruby's throat.

Ruby greedily swallowed all of it. Not wasting a drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult to write.
> 
> ~love ya  
>  mukes_lovechild

**Author's Note:**

> Hop you like it. I will try to upload a chapter every day.
> 
> ~love ya  
> mukes_lovechild


End file.
